Tengo ¿una hermana?
by JuneElric
Summary: ¿Que harías si estuvieras teniendo pesadillas con la misma chica todas la noches? ¿Que pasaría si te encontraras a esa chica? ¿Que harías si descubrieras que la chica de tus pesadillas es tu hermana? ¿Que pensarías si mas que tu hermana, esa chica fuera tu gemela?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ^o^/ aquí June, bueno esta es mi nueva historia, y la estuve planeando por varios meses, espero les guste.

Aclaraciones:

Digamos que la historia no tiene un lugar específico en la línea del tiempo de FMAB, pues algunos hechos se revuelven con algunas cosas que los chicos se supone aún no saben. Pero aún así, la historia avanza de la misma manera que en el anime y hasta cierto punto es la misma historia con algo extra.

Buenooo sin más, empecemos:

* * *

Edward se encuentra de pie frente a ella, aquella chica que había estado invadiendo sus sueños en las últimas noches.

No se encontraba a más de 50 metros de él, podía observarla perfectamente, el cabello oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura, el reflejo del odio en su cara y en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

El sueño era lo mas extraño del mundo, ya que ambos permanecían de frente sin hacer nada mas que mirarse, era como estar frente a un espejo.

Edward había estado preguntándose todos los días, de quien se podría tratar. Vestía de una forma algo extravagante, casi como lo hacía Winry cuando estaba en su taller. Unos pantalones claros pegados, y un top negro con tirantes que se cruzaban en su cuello y que dejaba su ombligo al aire.

Lo mas raro era que llevaba un abrigo igual al de Edward, con el símbolo de Izumi.

El viento sopla suavemente, lo que interrumpe los pensamientos de Edward, siempre había sentido ese viento calido, que tenia algo familiar. El viento se vuelve mas fuerte, las copas de los arboles rompen el silencio, el viento hace que el abrigo de la chica se levante un poco, lo que deja a un Edward sorprendido al mirar su brazo.

Un automail.

Edward se levanta de golpe, quedando sentado en su cama, sus ojos examinan rápidamente toda la habitación, al notar que no se encontraba en peligro se tranquiliza. Respira unas cuantas veces por la boca y su corazón poco a poco se tranquiliza.

-Nii-san, ¿otra pesadilla?- La voz metalica de Al tranquiliza mas a Edward, quien solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Ya es la cuarta en la semana- Agrega Edward mientras se deja caer nuevamente en la cama.

-¿La misma?- Pregunta Al mientras se acerca a su hermano.

-Si, esa chica sigue apareciendo en mis sueños

-¿Estas seguro de que no la has visto antes? Tu mente puede estarte jugando una broma- Edward se agarra la cabeza con una mano, un dolor leve lo empieza a invadir, como una palpitación. Siente un mareo, su vista se vuelve un poco borrosa.

-"Ed…"- Una voz aguda se escucha en su cabeza, varias imágenes sin sentido recorren su mente, cabello negro.

-Estoy… seguro-Contesta Edward titubeando. Alphonse lo observa por un instante no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-¡Ed!, ¡Al! ¡El desayuno!- La voz de Winry logra escucharse por toda la casa desde la cocina.

-¡Ya vamos!- Grita Al con su típica voz alegre, él no podía comer nada, pero le gustaba observar como todos disfrutaban de la comida, de esa manera podía anotar mas comidas para probar cuando recuperara su cuerpo.

-Hoy tenemos licuado de avena y unos panes rellenos de crema preparados por mi- Decía Winry muy orgullosa de si misma, mientras sonreía y se sostenía la cintura con ambas manos.

-leche y avena, la peor combinación que pudo existir- Dice Edward en un susurro mientras saca la lengua, Winry logro oír lo que había dicho.

-¡Si no tomas tu leche quedaras pequeño de por vida!- Gritaba Winry con desesperación volviéndose un demonio gigante para Ed.

-¡Ya estoy de tu altura!- Reclama Edward apuntando a Winry. Winry se acerca furiosa a Edward tomándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo.

-También!

-Shh

Ambos guardaron silencio, eso había interrumpido su pelea.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Alphonse.

-Es la abuela, esta con un cliente- Edward la mira confundido.

-¿Y porque no estas ayudándola?- Winry encoge los hombros.

-Hay un cliente al que nunca me ha dejado ver, ni siquiera puedo acercarme, es raro.

-Deberíamos dar un pequeño vistazo- Edward se acerca a la puerta que conecta la sala donde se encontraba Pinako y su cliente, y la cocina donde estaban ellos.

Winry no reclamo, pues ella al igual que Edward tenia curiosidad de ee cliente que por años había ido a ver a su abuela.

Al ver a escondidas, vieron que el cliente estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos, mientras Pinako estaba frente a él, con una llave y unos tornillos, mientras reparaba su automail.

-¿Quien será?- Pregunta Winry- ¿Edward?

Edward había empezado a temblar, la persona que estaba de espaldas a ellos, llevaba puesto un abrigo rojo como el de Edward como el suyo, con el mismo símbolo de alquimia, pero la persona llevaba puesta la capucha.

Edward retrocede un paso, pero al no saber que Winry se encontraba tan cerca de él, le pisa el pie y ambos caen al suelo frente a Pinako.

-¿Qué rayos…?- Dice Pinako sorprendida.

Edward levanta la vista, la persona que estaba de espaldas a ellos, se voltea por un instante muy rápido. Es ella, Edward podría reconocer esos ojos marrones en cualquier lugar.

La chica con el abrigo, da un salto cayendo frente a la puerta de entrada, la cual abre rápidamente y se apresura a salir. Edward se levanta igual de rápido y corre tras ella. La persona misteriosa corre con rapidez intentando perderse, pero Edward ya la tiene en la mira y será muy difícil perderse.

-Detente!- Grita Edward, pero la chica hace caso omiso. Edward toma la decisión de usar la fuerza. Junta las manos y las pone sobre el piso, formando un gran muro de tierra frente a la chica, obligándola a detenerse.

-¿Quién eres?!- Reclama saber Edward.

La chica se voltea y lo mira directamente, se quita la capucha. La chica de sus sueños, era ella, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Dice Edward confundido.

La chica se inclina como si estuviera saludando a un rey y baja la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Eva…- Levanta la cabeza mostrando su sonrisa egocéntrica, como si lo estuviera disfrutanto-…Eva Elric.

* * *

Dejen comentarios de que les parecio el capitulo, nos vemos pronto

: 3


	2. Chapter 2

hola aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, perdonen la tardanza espero lo disfruten

* * *

Edward palideció al escuchar su nombre, no podía ser posible. Su apellido era solo de él y de su hermano, de nadie más. Su madre era hija única y cualquier familiar relacionado con ese apellido estaba muerto.

Eva junta las manos y forma un gran puño que se dirige a Edward rápidamente. Lo esquiva por muy poco, el puño le había rosado una rodilla, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de cara.

Eva se rie a carcajadas, algunas fingidas y otras no, solo para molestarlo. Eva junta las manos y las pone sobre el piso, lo que hace que dos manos salgan de la tierra y sujeten a Edward para que ella pudiera escapar.

-¡Envy deja de jugar!- Grita Edward liberándose de la prisión de manos. Eva lo mira furiosa y ofendida

-No soy Envy. Mi nombre es Eva.

Edward aprovecha el descuido de Eva para sujetarla de los pies y tratar de acercarse lo más rápido posible. Pero, cuando está a punto de llegar a ella, desparece. Lo único que queda son las montañas de tierra que se habían formado en sus pies.

-eres lento- Edward voltea rápidamente al escuchar su voz. Se encontraba sentada balanceándose en la rama de un árbol mirándose las uñas con fineza.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- Grita exasperado Edward.

-Ya te lo dije!- Grita Eva igualmente furiosa. Baja del árbol quedando frente a Edward, pero a unos cuantos metros.

Eva corre hacia Edward, quien ya estaba esperando para contratacar desde su lugar, pero Eva unos cuantos centímetros antes se lanza al suelo pasando entre las piernas de Edward, aprovechando para formar una prisión y dejando a Edward dentro.

-Vas a ver niña- Dice Edward.

-Tengo nombre enano!- Grita Eva quedando cara a cara con Edward, solo que este último estando dentro de la pequeña prisión.

-No tiene caso pelear con alguien que no acepta lo que es- Eva se da la media vuelta ondeando su larga cabellera negra, pero cuando está a punto de dar un paso para su escape, algo la jala hacia atrás.

-No eres muy inteligente- Dice Edward que la tiene sujetado de su capa roja, lo que impide que ella se pueda mover.

Eva se retuerce tratando de zafarse, pero su última opción fue sacar los brazos de la capa para poder irse.

Eva se voltea para insultarle en la cara, pero se detiene al ver la cara atonita de Edward mientras sujeta la capa que está a punto de caerse al suelo.

La mirada de Edward se dirige a un lugar en específico, el brazo derecho de Eva. Un automail, justo como el de él, idéntico, Eva se sujeta el brazo tratando de esconderlo.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Quién eres?, tu apellido, la capa, el signo de izumi, el simple hecho de ser alquimista y tu maldito brazo- Dice Edward sin cuidado alguno.

-Me largo de aquí- Eva intenta irse, pero escucha como Edward destruye la prisión, ella voltea rápidamente y se pone en posición de combate.

-Voy por tu brazo- Edward corre hacia ella.

Eva se hace a un lado y un gran puño va hacia ella de frente, Eva la esquiva pero alcanza a rosarle el cabello. Cae al suelo y da muchas vueltas sobre sí misma para poder escapar.

-No sabes luchar- Grita Edward tratando de alterarla.

Eva se pone de pie mirando a Edward enojada e histérica.

-Soy mejor que tu- Grita Eva, Edward le lanza otro ataque, pero no se dirige hacia ella, sino a su cabello para jalarlo y acorralarla. Eva es más rápida y logra moverse por muy poco, pero eso no impide que el puño logre jalarle el cabello.

Edward se ríe en su cara. Eva se pone de pie furiosa y sonrojada, las cejas le temblaban de la vergüenza. Se agarró su largo cabello con mucha molestia.

-uuuuuy ¡Como estorbas!- Grito antes de sacar de la nada una katana y cortar su cabello.

Dejando a Edward sorprendido por tal acto.

-ahora si estoy lista- Dijo con más determinación, el cabello le había quedado centímetros antes de los hombros y el flequillo le cubría la frente. Su mirada pedía venganza.

-Bien, ahora que parece que ya estas lista. Empecemos- Dice Edward preparándose para atacarla.

Ambos quedaron de frente a cierta distancia, ninguno hacia ni un movimiento, esto era la guerra.

No tenían la intención de matarse, más bien ambos tenían el mismo objetivo. Destruir el brazo del enemigo.

Eva fue la primera en atacar, corrió hacia Edward quien permaneció de pie, esa técnica le había funcionado, primero defender y después contraatacar, este sería el final de Eva. Pero ella era aún más inteligente, cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, Eva desapareció de la vista de Ed.

Edward permaneció inmóvil, cuando el enemigo no era visible, moverse sería tu peor error.

-Perdiste enano- Edward volteo rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mano de Eva ya se dirigía a su brazo. Pero algo la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de llegar.

-Nii-san- Alphonse, quien había aparecido de la nada, tenia sujeto el brazo de Eva. Edward por fin pudo respirar de alivio y le sonrió a su hermano.

-Bien hecho Al, ahora podremos torturarla- Dijo Edward con una mirada ensombrecida.

-Nii-san!- Reclamo Al un poco molesto. Edward dio una ligera carcajada.

-Sabes que estoy jugando.

-Lo siento- Dijo Al antes de utilizar su alquimia para deshabilitar el brazo de Eva que cayó inmóvil a su costado.

-Lo siento "Eva", pero no puedo dejar que una persona ande por alla utilizando nuestro apellido.

-Es mi apellido- Grita Eva y fruncio las cejas. Edward solo rio sarcásticamente y alzó la mano para hacer algo de alquimia, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo. Eva había logrado tirarlo con solo una mano.

-Yo si se pelear JA JA- Dijo Eva aún molesta.

-Eres una alquimista estatal?- Pregunto Alphonse al ver la cadena de plata que se hacía notar en su bolsillo.

-Si, soy la alquimista de la sombra- Respondio Eva con mucho entusiasmo y una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón Alphonse se sintió raro al verla sonreir.

-¿Por qué de la sombra?- Pregunto Edward que todavía se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

-Porque soy la alquimista mas rápida, a comparación de ti que solo eres…

-Eva!- El grito de Pinako la habia interrumpido, ella se acerco corriendo donde los tres se encontraban.

-Gracias a Dios no se asesinaron- Dijo Pinako, quien al estar cerca de Eva le acaricio la mejilla.

-La conoces?- Pregunto Edward mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si, pero es una larga historia, será mejor pasar a la casa para poder explicar con calma y que esto no sea tan repentino, aparte necesito componer el brazo de Eva.

-¿Por qué permites que utilice nuestro apellido?!- Grito Edward indignado por las acciones de Pinako.

-Adentro les explicare- Volvió a repetir. Ed la miraba como si no la conociera, con mucha desconfianza.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas quien rayos es ella- El tono de Edward era demasiado amenazador, tanto que Alphonse igual se había asustado por la reacción de su hermano.

Pinako observó a Eva, ella la miró resignada y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Pinako suspiro muy cansada. Eva miro a Edward por última vez y él la retó con la mirada, finalmente Eva se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Edward…

-¿Qué?- Dijo demasiado molesto y con el ceño sumamente fruncido.

-Eva es tu hermana- El rostro de Ed cambio rápidamente y ahora se reflejaba su confusión.

-No puede ser, ella tiene mi edad y eso es impos…

-Es tu gemela.


End file.
